A Week Together
by toledo girl
Summary: It is five years after the war and BJ Hunnicutt holds a reunion over at his house. Every one is together in the same house and not every one gets along.
1. Chapter 1

1 Calling Hawkeye

It was five years after the war had ended. Klinger and Soon Lee had found her family and went back to Toledo and had a son named Max. Radar had started dating a girl he met. Sherman Potter went home to his wife Mildred and retired. Charles married Isabella and had a daughter named Elizabeth. Father Mulcahy gained some of his hearing back and started working at a parish in North Carolina. Frank went home to his wife Louise and three daughters Mary, Carol, and Lorrine. Trapper went home to his wife Cindy and two daughters Becky and Kathy. B.J. went home to his wife Peg and his daughter Erin. Hawkeye and Margaret got married and had a daughter named Danielle and a son named Henry.

B.J. and Peg were sitting in the kitchen writing out invitations for a reunion that he was planning. It had been five years since everyone had seen each other.

"Do we have everyone?" Peg asked.

"Pretty sure I do, but I think I'll call Hawkeye and ask him," B.J. said.

He got up and went over to the phone and dialed.

"Hello?" a young girl answered.

"Hi! Is this Danielle?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"This is B.J. remember?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get my dad," she said.

Soon after Hawkeye was on the other end.

"Hello," he said.

"Hawk, it's B.J.," he said.

"Hey Beej, what's up?" he asked.

"I was planning a reunion and I wasn't sure if I got everyone," he said.

"Okay, read the list," Hawkeye said.

"Alright, I've got Klinger, Radar, Potter, Charles, Father Mulcahy, and Frank," he said.

"Ferret Face? Why him?" Hawkeye asked.

"Well, I thought it would be funny to see Frank see you and Margaret together with two kids and not be able to do anyhting about it since his wife is there," B.J. said.

"You're right. I wouldn't miss that for the world. There is one that you're missing, but I'll send him his invitation," Hawkeye said.

"Who is it?" B.J. asked.

"Trapper, but he left before you came," Hawkeye said.

"Okay, the date is July second through the sixth," B.J. said.

"Alright, I'll get that to him," he said.

The two said good bye and hung up.


	2. Arriving

2 Arriving

It was now July second and people were starting to gather in B.J.'s backyard. Trapper was over at the picnic table next to Frank. He leaned over to him as he smiled.

"You look like you're looking for some one," he said.

"Oh none of your buissness," Frank said.

"Could it be a Margaret Houlihan?" Trapper asked.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Come on. We all know that's why you came," he said.

"Is not!" he snapped back.

"Well, I think you're in for a little surprise when she shows up," Trapper said.

"I know she's married," he said.

"You already know?" Trapper asked.

"Yeah, of course I do. I was there," he said.

"Really? Hawkeye said it was after you went nuts and was transfered," Trapper said.

"Oh, who cares what he says," Frank said.

Frank looked up and smiled as he saw Margaret walk in but frowned as soon as he saw the little girl that was holding her hand.

"Wait til you see this," Trapper said.

Soon after Margaret Hawkeye came in carrieing a baby boy and met up with Margaret and handed her the baby as the two quickly kissed.

Frank's jaw dropped as he saw this. Trapper started laughing as he watched this.

"Hey Hawk! Come over here!" Trapper called out.

Hawkeye looked over and laughed. He wispered something to Margaret and the two took their kids and went over to Trapper. Trapper stood up and embraced Hawkeye. The two let go and Trapper stood back and looked at Margaret.

"Hello Trapper," she said.

"Major Houlihan, the wife of an army clown and mother of two. Had to see it to believe it," Trapper said.

"Margaret," Frank blurted out.

"You married this?" he asked.

"Mommy?" Danielle asked tugging on Margaret's dress.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Who is that guy and what happened to his lips?" Danielle asked.

Frank gave a look of annoyance as Margaret giggled. Hawkeye knelt down to his daughter's level.

"His name is Ferret Face and we call him that because, well, he is a ferret, and ferrets don't really have lips," he said.

"Oh," Danielle said.

"Ben!" Margaret snapped while trying to keep from laughing.

"Only his children," Frank said then walked away.

"Bye bye ferret face!" Danielle called out as she waved to him.

Frank stopped and turned around to glare at Hawkeye. Hawkeye, Margaret and Trapper just laughed.

"So, where's your family at?" Hawkeye asked.

"Over there," Trapper said pointing, "they seemed to have found a lot of interest in the picture that B.J. brought home for his daughter."

"The one of Klinger? What did they do first laugh or question his sanity?" Hawkeye asked.

"They went and found Klinger," Trapper said then paused for a moment, "did you know that he has a son now?"

"No. How old?"

"About as old as Henry there," Trapper said.

Margaret looked across the yard and saw her sister Maria.

"What's Maria doing here?" Margaret asked.

"I don't know, where is she?" Hawkeye asked.

"She's over there with Radar," Margaret said, "I'll think I'll go over and say hi."

Margaret walked over to see Maria.

"Hello Maria, Radar," Margaret said.

Radar looked up nervously.

"Hello mam," he said.

"Radar, we're not in Korea anymore, you can call me Margaret," she said.

"Yes mam," he said.

"What did you do to him over there?" Maria asked.

"She got mad if I didn't address her right," he said.

"That explains alot," Maria said.

"Why are you here Maria?" Margaret asked.

"Radar invited me," she said.

"Oh," Margaret said.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago me and a group of nurses had to meet out his way for some kind of meeting and I ran into Radar and we became real good friends," Maria said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the yard Danielle was talking to Erin.

"You know what my daddy told me about that guy over there?" Danielle asked pointing towards Frank.

"What?" Erin asked.

"That he's a ferret and that his name is ferret face," Danielle said.

"Really?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. Watch," Danielle said.

"Hi ferret face," she called out towards Frank.

Frank turned and glared at her.

"See? He heard his name," Danielle said.


	3. Sleeping Arrangments

3 Sleeping Arrangments

It was before dinner and everyone was inside. B.J. stood before them.

"Now, there is alot of people here but I think we can find room for everyone if we try," he said.

"How much room do you have?" Maria asked.

"Well, we have Erin's room, a guess room, and the living room. The guest room has two beds and two pull out couches. The living room has two pull out couches and a couple of matresses," Peg answered.

"I hope we don't get stuck on the floor," Frank whined.

"Shut up Frank. They we're nice enough to have us over, we'll take whatever they give us," she snapped.

"Yes dear," he said.

Trapper, Hawkeye, and Klinger started snickering.

"Nice going ferret face," Trapper whispered.

Charles leaned over to Hawkeye.

"So that's the legendary Frank Burns?" he asked.

"The one and only," Hawkeye said.

"I guess Erin can share her room with all the girls," B.J. said, "and then the rest of you can split up between the living room and the guest room."

After this everyone went to a room. Erin, Danielle, Mary, Carol, Lorrine, Becky, Kathy, and Elizabeth all went to Erin's room. In her room Erin's bed was against the wall, a day bed that could fit four and a small cot against the opposite wall of her bed.

"Who sleeps where?" Becky asked.

"Danielle can share the bed with me," Erin said.

"I guess me and Becky can sleep on the other thing against the wall," Kathy said.

"Can me and Elizabeth take a couple spots on there too?" Mary asked.

"Sure," Erin said.

"And I'll take the cot," Carol said.

"Then I have to sleep on the floor," Lorrine whined.

"Will you stop whining!" Mary yelled.

Becky and Kathy exchanged looks and sighed.

Over in the guest room were Hawkeye and Margaret with Henry, Frank and Louise, Trapper and Cindy, and Charles and Isabella.

"We get a bed!" Hawkeye shouted. as he went and sat on one.

Maragret looked over at Hawkeye.

"That way we can have our own little after party," Hawkeye said.

"Is that all that is ever on your mind?" Margaret asked.

"How do you think you got the kids?" Trapper asked.

"Oh, will you two grow up already?" Frank asked getting annoyed.

"I don't see how you aren't a part of this. You've got three kids yourself," Trapper said.

"Shut your yap you wisenhiemer," Frank said.

"I bet you we can beat that record Frank. Come here Margaret," Hawkeye said.

"Oh God! If you keep that up I will gladly buy you two your own hotel room!" Charles said.

"You have enough money to buy all of us our own hotel rooms," Hawkeye said.

"What about you Frank? Don't you have quite a little bundle saved up some where?" Trapper asked.

"Yeah, and no one could ever borrow any," Margaret mummbled to herself.

"Actually most of it is mine," Louise said.

"Now the truth comes out," Hawkeye said.

Down in the living room Radar and Maria, Klinger and Soon Li with Max, Sherman and Mildred, and Father Mulcahy were sitting in the living room.

"Me and Soon Lee can take a matress. We were in the middle of Korea for more then a year, anything besides the ground is a luxury," Klinger said.

"If there are four beds and two couples and one priest, that leaves one bed so I guess me and Radar have to share a bed," Maria said.

"Oh boy!" Radar said nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything," Maria said.

Sherman leaned over towards Mildred.

"Lucky thing. This group down here is all innocent. It's the group upstairs that'll say anything," he said.

"They wouldn't talk dirty infront of their wives would they?" Mildred asked.

"They'd just include them. Why I bet you right now both Hawkeye and Trapper are explaining why they want the beds, Charles is getting annoyed and Frank is telling them to shut up and then they'll accuse him of being guilty because he has three kids himself," Potter said.


	4. First Night

4 First Night

It was now late and everyone was going to bed. Over in Erin's room they were all sitting in their spots.

"I'll tell you how old I am if you tell me how old you all are," Danielle said.

"Okay, I'm seven," Erin said.

"I'm four," Elizabeth said.

"Twelve," Becky said.

"Ten," Kathy said.

"Thirdteen," Mary said.

"Eleven," Carol said.

"Nine," Lorrine said.

"I'm five," Danielle said.

"I know I'm from here. Where are all of you from?" Erin asked.

"I'm from Maine. My daddy tells me that we live on the other side of the country from you," Danielle said.

"I hear they like lobster over there," Carol said.

"I like it," Danielle said.

"Me and Kathy are from Boston," Becky said.

"Really? That's where I'm from!" Elizabeth said.

Kathy laughed.

"I didn't think that anyone here came from the same place," Kathy said.

"And actually Boston isn't that far from Maine," Becky said.

"We come from Indiana," Lorrine said.

"Up by Michigan?" Erin asked.

"No, why?" Carol asked.

"I've been there before," she said, "on the lake."

"I've never been on a lake," Lorrine said.

"And as you can see she takes after daddy," Mary said.

"That's not very nice," Becky said.

"He gets our names mixed up. And I'm even named after his middle name!" Mary said.

"That'd be irratating," Kathy said.

Downstairs in the living the couches were pulled out and the matresses on the ground and Max was in a little cradle. Soon Li was standing over the cradle with Klinger while trying to sing the baby to sleep. They others were in the background talking.

"You owned a horse in Korea?" Maria asked.

"Yep. I named her Sophie," Potter said.

"I never owned anything like that. My family was constantly moving so we weren't really able to own one. Although I did have two bunnies at one time," Maria said.

"Really?" Radar asked.

"Yeah, a mini flop named Flopsy and a netherland dwerf named Angel," Maria said.

"Over in Korea I owned a couple of animals that I found wandering around," he said.

"That's sweet," Maria said.

Upstairs everyone was getting settled in their beds.

"Watch this," Trapper whispered to Cindy.

"What?" she asked.

Trapper just nodded.

Frank was just staring as Hawkeye and Margaret were standing over the cradle.

"He's finally asleep," she said.

"I know," Hawkeye said.

The two went and slipped into bed.

"Good night," Margaret said.

The two kissed each other for a while. Frank glared from across the room.

"You know we better get some sleep. I have some news for everyone to hear at breakfast tomorrow," she said.

"Can I hear it first?" Hawkeye asked.

"You can wait," she said.


	5. A Surprise For Frank

5 A Surprise For Frank

Everyone was at the table getting served their breakfast.

"I had fun last night," Danielle said.

"Do you think I could go to her house some time?" Erin asked.

B.J. laughed.

"We have been there. And when we did go you didn't seem to like it very much," B.J. said.

"I don't remember that," Erin said.

"I do," Hawkeye said.

"What happened?" Erin asked.

"Your family came out after Danielle was born and you weren't used to the cold weather and you got sick," Hawkeye said.

"I like it when it's cold cause that's when it snows," Elizabeth said.

"I think Max here will prefer the heat," Klinger said.

"Why do you say that?" Soon Li asked.

"The summers in Toledo are easier then the winters," Klinger said.

Across the table Maria and Radar were talking quietly to each other. B.J. looked over at them and smiled and then leaned over to Hawkeye.

"Looks like the boy scout found himself a cookie sale," B.J. said.

"I know. I don't think they've separated since they arrived," Hawkeye said then turned to Margaret.

"Look at your sister over there," he said.

"I know. But I don't really think much of it though, she's like that with everyone for a little while," Margaret said.

"Speaking of news," Hawkeye said.

"Right," Margaret said then stood up.

"I have an announcement to make," she said.

"Ben, we may have to have the Hunnicutts over again," she said.

Hawkeye just looked.

"What?" he asked.

"Say in about nine months. Ben I'm pregnant," she said.

Hawkeye stood up and kissed her. Everyone cheered happily while Frank stared blankly then put his head on the table. Trapper looked over and laughed at Frank which got the whole group laughing.

"Frank? Frank! Are you alright?" Louise asked.

"He'll be fine," Charles said chuckling.

Mary and Carol just exchanged looks and then looked over at Frank.

"What's the matter with ferret face?" Danielle asked.

"Boy this is going to be some weekend," Father Mulcahy said.

"Why do you say that?" Sherman asked.

"If she finds out why he is acting this way, we'll all pay," Father Mulcahy said.

"I don't think she'll find out," B.J. said, "he's covered it for eight years now."

"I do think that she deserves to know, just not here and now," Father Mulcahy said.


	6. What I Didn't Know About You

6 What I Didn't Know About You

Maria and Radar were sitting outside.

"Radar?" she asked.

"Yeah?" 

"What just happened in there?" she asked.

"Well, your sister said she was gonna have a baby and Frank went face first into his breakfast," he said.

"Frank likes my sister doesn't he?" she asked.

"I geuss," Radar said.

"Come on, I'm not blind. I can see whats going on here. Maggie is the only reason for Frank to be here. I haven't seen him get along with anyone else here. He loves her and she is having a baby with the man he hates," Maria said.

"You catch on fast," Radar said.

"I got letters from Maggie," Maria said.

"Do you call her Maggie when you talk to her?" Radar asked.

"Of course I do," Maria said.

"You must be pretty brave," Radar said.

"Radar, we're sisters. We grew up together which means that we got close. One thing that brought us even closer was the fact that we were constantly moving. When you move around alot it's hard to get close to others so we just stuck together," Maria said.

"When I was growing up we stayed in one place," Radar said.

"The thing that was probally one of the worst was when I was over in Korea everyone always talked about going home to there home town. I was like the only one there who didn't grow up in one place. Well, there was Natalie who moved every five years, but that's not the same," Maria said.

"You didn't tell me you were in Korea," Radar said.

"Yeah. I was a nurse at the 121st. I made the rank of Captain," she said.

"Did you stay through out the whole war?" Radar asked.

"I entered about six months after it started and stayed until the end. You know Maggie was like a perfectionist when it came to the army. She loved it. She loved everything except the actual war itself. Me, I hated all of it. That's one huge difference between us. The army was her life while it ruined mine," Maria said.

"I know. There was one horrible day when our CO Henry Blake was told he could go home. He was like a father to me. The day he left was happy until he got on the plane. That same day we recieved a message saying that the plane was shot down and that there were no survivors," Radar said.

"I had a day like that. See I got married while I was over there. His name was Scott Kimpton. We had been married for a year and that weekend we were going to meet in Tokyo. Well, that day we were in OR and they brought in a group of soldiers and in that group was my husband. He died right on the table infront of me," Maria said with tears in her eyes.

"Gee, I'm sorry," Radar said.

Maria slightly smiled as she wiped tears from her face.

"It's okay," she said, "it's not your fault."

Soon after Kilnger and Soon Li came over to join them.

"Hey Klinger," Maria said.

"What are you two doin over? Everyone else is over there," Klinger said.

"We just decided to go off on our own," Maria said.

"Oh, I see," Klinger said.

"Hey! It's nothing like that!" Radar said.

"I didn't say anything," Klinger said.

"Your baby is absolutly adorable," Maria said.

"Thankyou," Soon Li said.

"How old is he?" she asked.

"Eleven months," Soon Li said.

"You wanna know what the funny thing is?" Maria asked.

"I recieved letters from the 4077th and a couple of pictures of Klinger in some of his costumes, and I've heard stories. You wanted out of there really bad, but, you were the one who stayed behind and got married. It turned out best for the one who hated that place the most," Maria said.

"That is weird isn't it?" Klinger asked.


	7. New Excitement

7 New Excitement

Hawkeye and Margaret were sitting in the living room with a group of other people.

"So I guess you two are excited," Peg said.

"I am," Margaret said then turned to Hawkeye, "how about you?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm thrilled," he said.

"You should have seen Trapper here when I told him I was pregnant the first time," Cindy said.

"Knowing Trapper he probaly lost his mind," Hawkeye said.

"Close," Trapper said.

"You ever see him do a cartwheel?" Cindy asked.

"No. I didn't know he could," Hawkeye said.

"Niether did I until I told him," Cindy said.

"Wow," B.J. said.

"I know. What you did was threw me a party and surprised me with a nursery," Peg said then kissed B.J., "he was absolutly terrific."

"When I first told Ben about Danielle he picked me up, twirled me around and kissed me," Margaret said.

"What Sherman did with our first was pretty different," Mildred said.

"Oh, they don't want to hear that," Potter said.

"Yes we do," B.J. said.

"Oh boy," he said.

"Well, he was excited about the baby, so to celebrate he had some friends over, got drunk and tried to remarry me," she said.

"Did you think you were in trouble or what?" Trapper asked.

"Probaly didn't remember he was married," Hawkeye said.

"At least he didn't think he was married to some one else," Margaret said.

"Okay that's enough. It was only one time," Potter said.

"But was it only one women?" Hawkeye asked.

Before Potter could say anything Danielle, Erin, and Elizabeth came over.

"Does pregnant mean you're gonna have a baby?" Danielle asked.

"Yes it does," Margaret said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Elizabeth asked.

"We don't know yet," Margaret said.

"Cause my daddy sometimes comes home and says that someone had a little girl and sometimes he said they had a little boy," Elizabeth said.

Meanwhile in the background Frank sat there with his head against the wall as he listened.


	8. Through Love And Jealousy

8 Through Love And Jealousy

It was after dinner and Radar and Maria were sitting on the front porch.

"You know I had a great time," Maria said.

"We still have a few days you know," Radar said.

"Not me. I have to leave tomorrow," she said.

"When?" he asked.

"After breakfast. My plane leaves at noon tomorrow," Maria said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Boston," she said.

"Oh," he said sadly.

"You sound like I'm leaving you forever," Maria said.

"No, I just had something for you that I was going to give you tomorrow," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"This," he said pulling a little box out of his pocket.

Maria's eyes lit up as Radar opened it. Inside was a ring with a small diamond on it.

"I was going to propose," he said.

"Radar, I think you just did," Maria said.

"I did didn't I?" he asked laughing a bit.

"Yeah," Maria said.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Yes," Maria said.

Inside where most were sitting it stayed pretty quiet that night until Maria and Radar came in.

"Maggie guess what!" Maria said.

"What is it?" Margaret asked as she got up and went to her.

"Look," Maria said holding up her hand so that everyone could see the ring.

"Congradulations!" Margaret said and the two hugged.

All the other women in the room came to congradulate her and see the ring.

"Radar! You finally did it!" Hawkeye said.

"Didn't think you had it in you," B.J. said.

"Congradulations son," Potter said.

"Thankyou sir," Radar said.

"Here, I wanna go upstairs and show Klinger and Soon Li," Maria said and then left the room with Radar following.

"Well, I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go lay down," Margaret said.

"Okay," Hawkeye said.

Margaret left and headed for the stairs. Soon after she left, the electricity went out.

"Oh come on," B.J. said and went to grab a flash light.

"Hawk! You wanna help?" B.J. asked holding out a flash light.

Upstairs, Margaret noticed the lights go off.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

She opened the door and went in to the darkened room. Margaret headed for the bed and stood before it as she took off her shirt to change into her pajamas. Before she could grab the other shirt she felt two hands around her waist.

"Ben?" she asked.

"Guess," Frank said trying to kiss her neck.

"Frank!?" she yelled.

"Oh please my little flower petal. I have so much more to offer then that clown does downstairs," he said.

"Get your hands off me Frank!" she warned and tried to push him.

Margaret pushed him and he fell over and landed on top of her which caused Margaret to started screaming.

"Get off me you lipless weasle!! Get off this instant! Get off!" she screamed.

Hawkeye, B.J., Klinger, Charles, Trapper, Radar, and Maria ran to the room. Hawkeye opened the door to see the two on the floor. Soon after, Louise came running up to see what happened.

"What's going," Louise trialed off as soon as she saw her husband on the ground with Margaret.

Louise stood there frozen as Hawkeye went in and helped Margaret up.

"Are you alright?" Hawkeye asked.

"He landed on me. Straight on me," she said then turned to Frank, "You could have killed the baby you spineless creep!" she yelled the punched him.

"Maybe you should go get it checked out," B.J. said.

"Yeah, I'll take care of Henry for the night," Maria said.

"Thankyou," Margaret said as she put her shirt on and left with Hawkeye.

"Maybe we should leave these two alone," Klinger said.

Everyone left and Trapper shut the door.

Inside Louise stood before Frank who was on the ground.

"It's not whats you think," Frank said.

"It's not? What is it then? Did she attack you?" she asked angrily.

"Yes?" Frank said in attempt to get away with it.

"Yes!? How dumb do you think I am!? She was the one screaming! She was also the one on the bottom!" Louise yelled.

"Honey bunch," he called out as he stood up and went over to her.

"You know you're the only woman in my life," he said.

"It's over Frank," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"It's over. Tomorrow I'm taking the kids and leaving," she said and left the room.

Meanwhile Hawkeye and Margaret were walking down the stairs. Cindy and Isabella were at the bottom.

"Are you alright?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know," Margaret said.

"Here," Cindy said handing something to Margaret.

Margaret looked it over. It was a gold charm bracelet.

"It's good luck," Cindy said.

"Thankyou," Margaret said.

The two left and Danielle looked up at Peg.

"Where are they going?" Danielle asked.

"They're just going out. They'll be back when you wake up," Peg said.

Becky went over to her mother.

"Mom? What's going on? Aunt Margaret looked really upset and I heard yelling up there," Becky said.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later anyways," Cindy said and took Becky's hand and went upstairs.

On their way up they saw Louise walking down. Becky looked back and then looked at her mom.


	9. The Fall Of Frank Burns

9 The Fall Of Frank Burns

Frank stood in the room staring at the door.

"Stupid Pierce," he said to himself and then decided to follow Louise.

He left the room and got to the bottom of the steps where he met with her.

"Louise," he said starting to beg.

"Frank! I don't want to hear it! I know what you did in Korea and I decided to let it go. But no! You come back here and pick up right where you left off!" Louise yelled.

"What did ferret face ever do to you?" Danielle asked.

"Well honey, he lied to me, embaressed me, an then stabbed me in the back," she said.

"Why'd you stab her?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah ferret face, why'd you stab me like you did?" she asked.

"Now you know she took that literally," he whined, "I'd never stab you."

"Well, what you did up there hurt just as bad, maybe even worse," she said.

Over in Erin's room Cindy was explaining to Becky what was going on.

"Are you sure she was dating him?" Becky asked.

"That's what your father told me," Cindy said.

"But look at him. He actually does have the face of a ferret and all he cares about is his money,"

"All he cares about is money?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, at least that's what Mary told me. I also over heard daddy and Uncle Hawkeye make jokes about how money was the only reason that Frank ever got married," Becky said.

"You do catch on to things don't you?" Cindy asked.

"It isn't that hard to figure out," she said.


	10. The Longest Night

10 The Longest Night

Hawkeye and Margaret had arrived at the hospital.

"I'll go check in. How about you call them and tell them we got here alright," Hawkeye suggested.

Margaret went over to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Peg asked.

"Hello. It's Margaret, just calling to say that we got here okay," Margaret said.

"That's good," Peg said.

"How's Danielle doing?" Margaret asked.

"She's been asking questions. I don't know what you want me to tell her," Peg said.

"How about you just hand her the phone and I'll answer them," Margaret suggested.

"Okay, here she is," Peg said.

"Hi mommy," Danielle said.

"Hi Danielle. How are you doing?" Margaret asked.

"Good. Mommy?" she asked.

"What?" Margaret asked.

"Where are you and when will you be home?" Danielle asked

"I'm at the hospital and we'll be home by morning," Margaret said.

"Are you gonna bring home the baby? I remember that you went to the hospital to go get Henry," Danielle said.

"Danielle, we're here because the baby may be sick, we may not ever bring this one home and we're going to find out about that tonight," Margaret said.

"What's wrong with it?" Danielle asked.

"Mommy's sick so the baby's sick," Margaret said.

"Oh," Danielle said.

"I have to get going. I love you," Margaret said.

"I love you to. I hope you and the baby feel better," Danielle said.

Danielle handed the phone back to Peg and went up to the room where she was staying. The other girls were already up there getting ready for bed. Everyone stopped as soon as Danielle walked in.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"My mommy and the baby are sick," Danielle said.

"Don't worry they'll be fine," Carol said.

"It's probally nothing," Kathy said.

"I got an idea!" Erin said.

Everyone turned to her.

"How about we make them cards," Erin suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, I have some pencils we can use," Becky said.

"And I brought paper," Mary said.

The girls all sat down and made cards and then gave them all to Danielle.

Over at the hospital Hawkeye and Margaret were waiting for the doctor to back and tell them whether or not the baby was okay. The two were sitting on the table and Hawkeye had his arm around Margaret. The doctor suddenly walked in. Margaret stared up at him with worry in her eyes.

"Mrs.Pierce. I'm sorry, it didn't make it," the doctor said.

Margaret just sat and stared as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Hawkeye embraced her.

That night they made it back at about eleven. The two walked in the door to see that the beds were already set up. As soon as the door opened people poked their heads up.

"Hey," Klinger said.

"How'd it go?" Maria asked.

"I lost it," Margaret said.

"Sorry Margaret," Radar said.

"You called her Margaret," Maria said.

"Sorry Margaret. If it helps Louise is dumping him on the street tomorrow," Klinger said.

'Thankyou, that does help alittle" Margaret said.

"Margaret, you know I've always thought of you as a daughter, and I hope that you can call me if you ever need anything. And I'm sorry that Frank was such a jackass tonight," Potter said.

"And I'll keep the both of you and the baby in my prayers," Father Mulcahy said.

"Thankyou, all of you," Margaret said starting to cry.

The two went upstairs and walked into the bedroom.

"So?" Trapper asked.

"I lost it," Margaret said.

"If there's anything we can do, just let us know," Cindy said.

"Same goes here," Isabella said.

"I wants you to know Margaret and you to Hawkeye, that I am truly sorry," Charles said.

"May I talk to you out in the hallway?" Frank asked.

"You most certainly may not," Margaret said.

"Oh come on, I just want apologize," Frank said.

"You think that will change everything don't you," she said.

"It worked for them," he said.

"Maybe because they meant it and they're not the ones who hurt me," Margaret said.

"Why can't you ever forgive anyone?" Frank asked.

"Frank! You killed my baby!" Margaret said.

"But Margaret," Frank begged.

"You know what Frank? I'm through with you! In Korea I put up with hell with you! But now you're hurting my wife! If you really loved Margaret the way you say you do then you would've just been happy for her!" Hawkeye yelled getting infront of Margaret.

"Look, I just," Frank began.

Hawkeye punched him and he fell to the ground.

"Serves you right," Louise said.

Margaret and Hawkeye went to bed and Danielle came in.

"Mommy!" Danielle squealed happily.

"Danielle? What are you doing up honey?" Hawkeye asked as he picked her up and put her on the bed next to Margaret.

"Hi honey," Margaret said.

"We made you cards," Danielle said handing her the pile of cards.

"They're lovely. Thankyou," Margaret said then kissed Danielle on the forehead.

"What happened to the baby?" Danielle asked.

"There is no more baby," Margaret said.

Danielle watched as her mother tried hard to keep from crying.

"You still have me and Henry," Danielle said then kissed Margaret on the cheek.

Margaret embraced Danielle.

"Yes I do. Thankyou," Margaret said.

"Why don't you sleep in here with us tonight?" Hawkeye asked.

"Okay," Danielle said and got under the covers and Hawkeye told her to make it so Margaret was in the middle. 


	11. Comfort Elsewhere

11 Comfort Elsewhere

Margaret woke up in Hawkeye's arms. She had Danielle next to her under her arm. Margaret sat up as she studied the room.

"Mommy?" Danielle asked half asleep.

"Shh," Margaret said.

Danielle smiled and nodded. Margaret got up and went over to go check on Henry. To her surprise the little boy's eyes opened when she got there. Margaret smiled at his big blue eyes.

"Hello," she said quietly as she picked him up.

"Hi!" Henry squealed.

Margaret's mouth fell open.

"Henry!" she said.

"Shh," Danielle said.

"Danielle, Henry just said his first word," Margaret said and carried him over to the bed and sat down next to Danielle.

"Hi Henry," Danielle said.

"Hi," Henry said.

Hawkeye woke up and smiled at the three.

"Hi daddy," Danielle said.

"Hello," Hawkeye said.

"Guess who just said their first word," Margaret said.

Hawkeye sat up and took Henry.

"Did our little man just speak?" he asked.

"Hi," Henry said.

"Hi," Hawkeye said.

"Hi," Henry said.

"This will go on forever if I don't stop won't it?" Hawkeye asked.

"Hi," Henry said.

Trapper opened his eyes and watched them and smiled and then turned over.


	12. New Plans

12 New Plans

Once everyone woke up things were busy. Maria was busy packing for both her and Radar. Since they were engaged Maria decided to invite him to come and he accepted. Louise was packing her things while trying to get rid of Frank. She went into the room across the hall.

"Girls," she called out.

"Yes mom," all three said in unision.

"How'd they do that?" Kathy asked quietly while leaning towards Becky.

Becky just shrugged.

"Pack your things. We're leaving," she said.

"Why?" Mary asked.

"Something just came up," Louise said.

"How long will it take you and daddy to pack?" Lorrine asked.

"Actually, daddy's not coming. He's staying," Louise said.

"When will he come home?" Carol asked.

"He's not. He's never coming home," Louise said.

Louise left and the three girls just exchanged looks of surprise and sadness.

Maria walked into the bedroom where Margaret was sitting and went to go sit next to her.

"Hey Maggie," Maria said.

"Hey," Margaret said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving after breakfast," Maria said.

"I heard that Radar's going with you," Margaret said.

"Yeah," Maria said.

"Good luck to the both of you," Margaret said.

"Thankyou," Maria said.

"Well, I guess we better get downstairs," Margaret said and then stood up and started for the door.

"Maggie?" Maria called out causing Margaret to stop.

"What?" Margaret asked.

"Are you going to be okay?" Maria asked.

"Yeah," Margaret said.

"Are you sure? I can stick around here with you if you'd rather," Maria said.

"No, I'm fine," Margaret said starting to cry.

Maria went over to Margaret and embraced her.

"This baby wasn't supposed to die," Margaret said almost sobbing.

"Was there a deal or something?" Maria asked.

"After Danielle was born we waited a few years and decided that we wanted another baby. We tried for the longest time and during that time I had two miscarriages and after that I just didn't want to lose anymore and then Frank had to go and ruin that for me," Margaret said.

Maria just gave her a sympathetic look. Margaret dropped her head on Maria's shoulder and sobbed.

"It's okay, someday you'll have another baby. And if not, you have two wonderful children and a husband who really cares about you," Maria said.


	13. Final Decisions

13 Final Desicions

Down at breakfast everyone was quiet. Mary, Carol, and Lorrine, sat and watched as their parents ate at separtate ends of the room. Radar sat and waited for Maria to come down. Suddenly everyone looked up as Margaret and Maria entered the room. Maria went and sat down next to Radar and Margaret smiled as she watched Hawkeye feed Henry. Margaret went and sat down next to him. Hawkeye looked up at her and smiled.

"You want me to take over?" Margaret asked.

"Only if you want to," Hawkeye said.

"That's okay. You look like you're enjoying yourself," Margaret said.

Margaret looked up.

"I'd like to thank you girls for the cards you made. They really helped out," Margaret said.

"But there's still no baby," Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, but they did make me feel better," Margaret said.

The room fell silent again.

"I would really appriciate it if would accept my apology," Frank said.

"Shut up Frank," Margaret warned.

"Oh come on," he whined.

"No Frank!" she said sternly.

"Wouldn't have cared as much if it was my baby," Frank said to himself.

"How dare you?" Margaret asked getting offended.

Margaret and Frank both stood up.

"Oh admit it. You've disliked me ever since you got engaged to Donald," Frank said.

"It's hard to be friends with some one who is constantly whining to you about how much they love you and need you when you're trying to get a relationship started," Margaret said.

Louise's eyes widened as she stood up and threw down her napkin.

"You mean to tell me that you'd even cheat on me with some one who was engaged?" Louise asked.

"Well," he started.

"Yes Louise! He would! All he did was try to get his hands on me and tell me how much he loved me and how much I meant to him!" Margaret explained.

"That's it Frank! Any chance you had with coming back home were just tooken away! I never want to see your face again!" Louise yelled and then went upstairs to go get her things.

"You happy Frank? You just hurt the only one who still cared for you," Margaret said.

"At least she still cares for my children," Frank said.

"You really think I wouldn't have cared for that baby if it was some one elses don't you?" she asked.

"Not some one else's, just mine," he said.

Margaret grabbed him by the collar.

"Well I've got news for you buster! No matter whose it was it was still mine and you killed it!" she yelled and then threw him down on the ground.

After breakfast Maria and Radar brought their luggage down to wait for their cab. Maria turned around and went Margaret.

"Good bye Maggie," Maria said.

"Bye Maria," Margaret said.

The two embraced each other.

"Bye Hawkeye," Maria said.

"Bye Maria," Hawkeye said.

Maria picked up Danielle.

"Now be a good girl for your parents okay?" Maria asked.

"Okay," Danielle said.

"Alright, good bye," Maria said putting her down.

"Hi," Henry said.

Maria laughed.

"Hi," Maria said.

"Bye everyone!" Maria said picking up her luggage and heading for the door.

"Bye everyone," Radar said and the two headed out the door.

"Well, I guess it's our turn," Louise said.

"Good bye everyone," Louise said.

"Bye," Mary said.

Becky went over to her.

"Don't worry, it's probally just a fight. Your father will probally be back by next week," Becky said.

"Thanks," Mary said and headed out the door.

"Bye," Carol said, "and sorry about my father and your baby Mrs.Pierce. I over heard my mom yelling at my dad."

"Thankyou Carol," Margaret said. 

"Bye bye," Lorinne said and left.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to your family Frank?" B.J. asked.

"She's bluffing, she wouldn't leave," Frank said.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that. The car just left," Hawkeye said.

"Louise will get to the corner and turn around," Frank said.

Everyone went and did their own thing as Frank just stood there staring at the door.


	14. Why The Secret?

14 Why The Secret?

Peg and B.J. sat in the kitchen. The two had been quiet while they watched Erin, Danielle, and Elizabeth play outside.

"They're cute when they're little aren't they," Peg said.

"I know," B.J. said.

"Kinda makes me want another baby," Peg said.

"So do I," B.J. said.

"You do?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he said.

Peg smugly smiled.

"Your wish has been granted," Peg said.

"What!?" B.J. asked surprised.

Peg just smiled and nodded.

"Oh Peg that's great!" B.J. said.

"I know, but let's keep quiet about this. I don't think it might not be the best thing to shout around right after Margaret lost hers," Peg said.

"That's true," B.J. said.

"I know the first person you wanted to tell was Hawkeye, but maybe you should hold off, at least until tomorrow," Peg said.

"I know," B.J. said.

B.J. went over and found Mildred and Sherman Potter looking out over the fence.

"Hey," B.J. said.

"Hi," Potter said turning around.

"I have some good news that you two have to keep a secret," B.J. said.

"That good huh?" Potter asked.

"Well, it might make a few others feel bad," B.J. said.

"Well, why don't you tell us?" Mildred asked.

"Peg's gonna have a baby," B.J. said happily.

"That's great!" Mildred said quietly.

"Hey! That's terrific!" Potter said.

"But remember, you've got to keep this to yourselves. I don't want this to be thrown in Hawkeye and Margaret's faces right when Margaret had just lost her baby," B.J. said.

"That's understandable," Mildred said.

"We'll toast to you in private," Potter said.

"Thanks. I just needed to tell somebody," B.J. said.

Over on the other side Peg was standing with Cindy. Peg had just told Cindy about the baby.

"That's wonderful!" Cindy squealed.

"What's wonderful?" Margaret asked from behind.

"Well," Peg started.

"What is it Peg?" Margaret asked.

"I'm pregnant," Peg said.

"That's terrific! Congradulations!" Margaret said.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" Margaret asked.

"Because you just lost yours and I didn't want to be happy about having something that you lost," Peg said.

"Just because I lost mine doesn't mean I can't be happy about your yours," Margaret said.

"I'm gonna go tell B.J. that he can tell Hawkeye," Peg said.

The two walked over and found B.J. talking to Hawkeye and Trapper.

"You can tell him," Peg said.

B.J. just looked and Margaret smiled and nodded her head

"Hawkeye, Peg's pregnant," B.J. said happily.

"Hey! That's great Beej!" Hawkeye said.

"Yeah, congradulations," Trapper said.

Soon Lee and Klinger were feeding Max.

"Klinger?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You know how you are fond of Tolado?" she asked.

"Toledo," he said correcting her.

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, I am fond of Korea like you of Tolado," she said.

"You don't like Toledo?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Korea is my homeland, and I think that Max should at least grow up a little there. We'll come back in a few years if you want. I promise," she said.

"I know the feeling," Klinger said.

"Alright, we'll move back to Korea for a few years," Klinger said.

"Thankyou," she said.


	15. One Last Night

15 One Last Night

It was now the night before everyone was supposed to leave and everyone was in their rooms packing for the next morning.

"Maybe next time we do something like this we can do it at our house," Hawkeye suggested.

"You know, Boston isn't far from Maine. Maybe you can just get on the same flight as us and stay the weekend at our house," Trapper suggested.

"That sounds like fun, how about you?" Margaret asked Hawkeye.

"How about just the night, I've got to go to work on Monday," Hawkeye said.

"That'll work," Cindy said.

Everyone went to go eat dinner.

"You know after this I get to go right back to Korea?" Klinger asked.

"Who knew that you'd end up being the one to spend half his time over in that country," B.J. said.

"What are you going to do Frank?" Margaret asked.

"I have money, I think I'll go buy myself home," Frank said.

"Next door to your wife's?" Trapper asked.

Frank just shot a glare at him with a noticable black eye.

"She is going to come back. I know it," Frank snapped.

"I happen to know for a fact that you'll never see any of them again," B.J. said.

"You know the next time we see each other will probaly be at Maria and Radar's wedding," Mildred said.

"I don't know if I'll be there," Klinger said.

"We can try and make it," Soon Lee said.

"I know I'll be there, how about you Frank?" Trapper asked.

"I think the only place he'll be seen for a while will be the local bar," Charles said.

"He might not even show his face there," Hawkeye said.

"In hopes of brightening up the conversation, I'd like to give a toast to Peg and B.J. and to congradulate the mother to be," Father Mulcahy said.

"And in hopes that Frank doesn't kill it," Hawkeye said.

Father Mulcahy sat back down.

"Bad timing?" he asked.

"I'd say so," Potter said.


	16. Saying Good Bye

16 Saying Good Bye

The girls were all up in Erin's room.

"I'll miss having others to play with," Erin said.

"Well, your mom's gonna have baby, so you won't be alone for long," Kathy said.

"Besides, we'll all have to spend the night some where when Maria and Radar get married," Becky said.

"Aunt Maria said that I get to be the flower girl," Danielle announced.

"How long is it until the wedding?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know," Danielle said.

"Think we'll ever see each other after the wedding?" Erin asked.

"I'm sure we will, they'll probally have a ton of these reunions," Kathy said.

"I don't know. It's kind of like when Lourie moved. Me and her were best friends, but when she moved we became pen pals and would visit each other as often as we could. At first we'd visit every month and then it became every other month and as we got older the letters got shorter and started coming less often. The last time I ever heard from her was when I was ten. She had told me that she was moving again and that she was very busy," Becky said.

"Where'd she move?" Danielle asked.

"The first time she moved they went from Boston over to New York, and then I think they ended up moving to Chicago. But she could have moved again since then," Becky said.

"Think our parents will become like that?" Erin asked.

"I don't know. Probally not," Becky said.

"Well, it's time to go to bed. We all have to wake up early," Kathy said.

"Yeah, we're all getting on the same plane," Danielle said.

Over in the next room.

"Ben! Wait until we get back home!" Margaret snapped.

"Really Hawkeye, must you do that now?" Charles asked.

"Why not? He was just trying to replace what Frank took away," Trapper said.

"Will you guys quit it!" Frank snapped.

"It's not their fault you were an idiot," Cindy said.

"Maybe we should give him a break, he already has nothing to go home to," Isabella said.

"Or even a home," Charles said.

Downstairs Soon Lee had just gotten Max to sleep.

"Tomorrow we have to wake up and fly out to Korea," Klinger said.

"How'd you get him to agree to go back there?" Potter asked.

"I don't know. She has like some kind of power over me," Klinger said.

"I get to go back to North Carolina," Father Mulcahy said.

"Where nothing is going on at the moment. I get busy when school is open and there are kids there," he said.

The next morning the house was busy as everyone ran around making sure that they had everything.

"Danielle! Come down here! We're gonna be late!" Hawkeye called out.

"Coming!" Danielle yelled.

"Bye Erin," she said.

"Bye Danielle. I'll miss you," Erin said.

"Bye Erin," Kathy said.

"See you at the wedding," Becky said.

"Bye bye," Elizabeth said.

Everyone headed downstairs. They all said good bye to each other and then everyone left. The Hunnicutts stood out on the porch as they watched everyone leave.


End file.
